This is a request for partial support for the 6th International Workshop on Developmental Nephrology to be held in Airlie, Virginia on August 23- 25, 1995. The discipline of developmental renal physiology evolved along with the birth of pediatric nephrology in the past several decades. By 1980, the number of investigators in the world dedicated to this field had increased to the point where the first International Workshop on Developmental Renal Physiology was held in New York. The success of this Workshop ensured increasing participation in subsequent workshops, held at three year intervals, in conjunction with the meetings of the International Pediatric Nephrology Association. Whereas investigation of the developing kidney had been chiefly the province of pediatric nephrologists, the explosion in cell and molecular biology for the past several years has resulted in the recruitment of investigators from many disciplines to focus their attention on the developing kidney. With this in mind, the proposed meeting will have an impact on many scientists and clinicians with interests extending beyond pediatric nephrology. As with previous workshops, the meeting is scheduled for two and one half days. The first day will focus on early renal embryogenesis and renal cell differentiation and commitment. The second day will address nephrogenesis, receptors and cell signaling, cell effectors, and renal development and vasoactive agents. The third day will cover renal development and growth factors, renal maldevelopment, and renal developmental pathophysiology. A poster session will be included in the third day of the program. By providing ample time for questions and answers, the program is designed to serve as a forum for exchange of ideas concerning the theoretical and practical aspects of developmental renal biology. The meeting will be held at Airlie House, providing an optimal environment for such interaction.